Silk on Sky: Perception
by Abigail Fond
Summary: Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind. SoraNaminé. Oneshot AU/Post KH2


Hey! It's me again with another splash of Namora for the second time. I'm so happy with how my first on turned out. I'm glad most of you enjoyed it! The reviews had me all smiles. Don't worry for those of you who care. The second chapter's on the way. But I'm horribly sorry it's taking forever! It's pretty long and I keep having writer's block. Grr…just keep looking out for it and I should have it up hopefully _before_ school starts.

This idea came to me randomly but the idea made my heart sink a little as I was writing it. Hopefully I'll be giving you guys the same effect :) And I've decided that the two quotes below will officially be my quotes for my SoraNaminé fanfics. Also, I happily wave to all the other SoraNaminé fans out there! I'm so glad to find others who like the pairing as much as I do! Okay, get comfy and Enjoy!

Sincerely, KAutmnLeavesH

--

**All rights disclaimed.**

--

--

_Being loved deeply by someone gives you strength;_

_Loving someone deeply gives you courage._

--

--

_And we'd do it again._

"And…they…were…….finally…free. Did I read it right?"

"You did great, Naminé."

A big grin spread across her face. He decided to close the book, telling her they could the next chapter tomorrow, to which she happily agreed. As he was putting the book on a nearby shelf, he heard her call his name.

"I'd like to draw today. Would it be okay?"

He turned to face her. Yep, her smile was still there. He smiled himself. Her happiness was somehow infectious.

"Sure thing. How bout the gardens? I know you love it there."

She laughed softly.

He walked back to their table and began collecting her things. Naminé pushed out her chair, then standing up she pushed it back in again. She waited.

"You always know what I love."

He froze in the midst of what he was doing. The air somehow tensed and his heart twisted inside. With a sharp intake, he was back to picking up her things.

"Would you like to walk there or would you prefer the bike?"

Why did that hurt him in a way? He wasn't sure, so shook it off as a minor thought.

He watched as she put a finger under chin, delicately curling around her hair with the other hand.

"Hmm….how about we walk there, but we bring the bike to ride back?"

Taking her shoulder, he led her out the room and into the hallway. He was smiling and spoke in a warm tone.

"So, you want me to pull the bike all the way just to ride it back?"

She chuckled.

"Wouldn't it just make sense to ride it both ways? We'd get there faster."

She turned in the direction of his voice.

"I want to enjoy the time we spend together. Also, it gets pretty chilly after dark. I don't want to stay cold too long on the way back."

He blinked down at her.

"Then, do you want a sweater?"

She shook her head. He shrugged to himself at her response and continued to look forward.

"Alright."

xX

The walk to the garden was mostly spent in comfortable silence. Both parties held each handle bar of the bicycle and walked at a moderate speed down the centre of the small path (though to him, they were going pretty slow – not that it really mattered).

He'd occasionally look over to her, admiring her grace and obvious beauty. The latter made his face heat up with a tingle. Her sunshine hair bounced with each careful step she took and her smiling face brightened all her features. She was really looking forward to their trip at the gardens. Sensing something, Naminé looked up to him with curiosity.

"Everything ok?"

Completely caught off guard by her sudden voice in the silence (and the fact that she seemed to sense his twisting emotions), he let out a sharp gasp. She raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah."

Obviously not buying it, but letting it go, she turned her attention back to the things in front of her.

xXx

The wind blew his hair around his face. Taking a deep breath, he let the cool air travel down into his throat, relaxing every tense muscle and joint he'd tighten since they arrived. The colourful foliage had been growing increasingly large as they neared the botanical gardens. Now within its topiary walls, its variety was more vibrant and absolutely breathtaking. The arrangements were uniquely orientated and all the colours blended in his eyes like a flowing rainbow, always changing when he flicked his vision to another part of the garden. People walked occasionally in his view, admiring the scenery before returning to the front and more populated parts of the gardens. He'd told Naminé that their current spot was the most beautiful out of all the other parts and though that was partially true, there were many others spots with better choice of flowers and arrangements that attracted more people. He decided it was best to take her to the simpler and less-populated parts of the gardens, where she could sketch in peace.

He found it absolutely amazing the way she said (and when he one day noticed for the first time) that she could just breath in the scents and smells of a place (or person, if they allowed to her, which was rarely ever) then somehow sketch and paint out the exact image with the fragrances floating her mind. In the time she'd perfected this unique ability, her room and all the blank pages of her sketchbook were filling slowly with images so perfect they could've mistakenly assumed for easy photographs. As he'd observe, her hand flew across different parts of the sheet, swiftly scrawling the markings and lines that would eventually shape out something or someone. At times, she'd mumble to herself different plans for her sketch. And when she couldn't really see the picture in her mind, she would close her eyes in deep thought, her hand never once ceasing its artistic movements.

Even now, he could hear her mumbling things to herself about the sketch on top her lap and beneath her fingers. He didn't think much of what she was sketching or how her behaviour would attract the attention of the few people who would come through their parts of the garden. Whatever she was working on now would turn up a masterpiece when she was done. It always did. He knew there was no other person in the world like her.

"May I have the orange please?"

Her soft and happy voice brought him out his lulling trance. Had he really been that deep in thoughts about her? Though he knew, it wasn't that hard to get lost in thoughts about Naminé. Ever since they got to know each other, he found many things about her interesting.

She was quiet, soft-spoken, intelligent and artistic beyond his years. She had an air of mystery about her that made him want to get to know her more. She had the innocence of any sweet girl and courage he'd only known through the stories he'd heard about her. He knew they must've been true as he could feel a fire within her. Sometimes when it was just the two of them talking, he'd feel like there was a hidden bond between them – something that made him feel like he'd known her in another life. He wasn't ready to believe that or not.

And of course, how could he deny his thoughts about her angelic beauty and white purity…

"Please?"

He blinked, breaking out of it again. She had turned her head to face him. She had a small smile on her face, but curiosity slowly graced her features. His cheeks flushed.

"S-sorry."

Reaching over to his right side with his left hand (his right had fallen asleep), there laid all the pencil crayons. Grabbing the orange one, he turned back and placed in her outstretched palm. He took it upon himself to be her 'assistant'.

"Thank you."

And there she went again, back to sounds of pencil running over paper and the usual mumbles. He threw himself back on the grass and looked up to the sky, desperately trying to cool both his face and mind.

xXxX

For a few minutes, he went to counting how many clouds he could see – four cumulus and a cirrus or two – before he decided to turn on his side and watch Naminé for the remainder of the time.

The light somehow shone brighter whenever he looked at her. He wasn't sure if he was just going crazy of if it was his growing liking for her that made him see her in such a way. In the end, he just assumed that it was her vibrant blonde hair (the way it went down in waves and curled gently at the tips), her pale light skin (he was sure would feel smooth as silk beneath his touch), and her simple white dress (to him, nothing would look more stunning on her, the way it clung to the curves of her body), that somehow reflected the light so strongly. It was those thoughts that made him grow an even deeper affection for her entire existence. Then, he heard all the pens and pencils she was holding fall to the grass with a small _thump_.

Turning his head up, he saw her holding up her sketchbook to her face. He watched for a moment as she rubbed the contours of every part of the sheet of paper, her thumb trailing out some of the colour. Then after another second, seemingly satisfied, she put on a soft smile then placed the sketchbook back on her lap. She turned her head to smile happily at him, unaware that he was already watching her.

"Finished."

Smiling as he pulled himself over to her side without the need to stand, he leaned forward to gaze at her drawing.

"It's beautiful! You should be proud, Naminé."

He knew _he_ was. There on the once blank sheet was the image of the scenery that was laid out in front of them. Every colour, every flower she amazingly caught in perfection. The shadows and images of objects were slightly blurry but that didn't matter because once again, Naminé had created another masterpiece, and he was there to see it all happen. How she managed to keep doing that, still amazed him.

And hey, he contributed too. A little. In his own way.

Bringing himself up to a sitting position, he turned to her again with a happy grin.

"So, what do you want to do now? You want to sketch some more or head back? There's still some time before the sun calls it a day."

Naminé considered his options before another bright smile popped onto her gentle face.

"One more sketch?"

He laughed. She didn't need to sound hopeful to get him to suffice.

"Whatever you want."

Nodding vigorously and replying with a cheerful 'Thank you!', she tilted her head back and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of whatever it was she chose to sketch next. Suddenly a grin erupted on her face, spreading to her cheeks (which from what he could tell, were begging to show signs of a blush forming). Whatever she had decided to sketch was making her very excited.

_And I knew._

He decided to watch her create this one. She turned the sketchbook to a fresh page and began bringing down her pencil.

The moment her pencil made contact with the paper, she froze.

Her breath took a sharp intake.

He watched her curiously. Was she having thoughts? Maybe she was just going over in her head what to outline first.

Looking down quickly, he noticed her sketching hand beginning to shake. Her other hand was tightening around the spine of the sketchbook so strongly, that the knuckles were beginning to turn white. She was beginning to breakdown and lose her composure.

"Naminé? Are you okay?"

He asked softly so as to not scare her. All his caution broke when she stifled a strong sob that shuddered her whole body. He sprang up quickly and held her from behind, his arms wrapped around her shoulders. It upset him the most when people, especially girls, started to cry. It just didn't seem, no it just didn't _feel_ right.

"Naminé! What's wrong!?"

She bit her lip tightly as tears suddenly flooded from her eyes and ran down her cheeks, dripping like rainwater onto her blank sheet. The pencil dropped forgotten onto the grass as she gripped both hands onto the sketchbook's binder. Another sob escaped from her throat as she tried to speak. It turned into a choked gasp.

"I-I can't do it!"

"What? What can't you do?"

He tightened his hold on her, getting nervous. She shook her head frantically.

"Why? _Why!?_"

She bit her lip so tight to prevent another cry from escaping that it drew blood to her lip. He hurriedly jumped up from behind her and ran to her front, kneeling directly in front of her.

"Naminé! Please, don't cry! I don't…"

He gently grasped both sides of her face in his hands pulling her head up a bit to his at eye-level. Her head shook from another sob. He made no attempt to wipe her tears away. He was scared. Her eyes were tightly shut.

"…Naminé?"

"I can't d-do it! I c-can't draw you! I try and try, b-but I can't s-seem to remember your face!"

Naminé's eyes opened to look at him. He looked at her sadly. Her blue crystalline orbs stared him directly in the eyes, but she could see nothing through her pupils. Her irises were a misty white.

"Why can't I r-remember your face, Sora? I want to draw you so badly! I n-need to see your face!"

She hiccupped another sob. Her head fell to her blank open sketchbook, her shoulders shuddering again. He tenderly enveloped her into his arms again.

_It was always like this_. She could draw whatever scent she inhaled, seeing it clear in her mind and being able to draw it out back on paper. Call it if you will, her sixth sense. When it came to Sora, she could drown in his scent for hours if she had it her way, but no image of him would appear in her mind. She had forgotten the color of his hair, his skin, how tall he was; especially his face. She knew that was what hurt the most. A smile so goofy and handsome she couldn't recall and eyes she felt shone down on her whenever she felt him look at her.

Even now, being so close to him, as she inhaled his scent so deeply, nothing but a misty grey fogged her mind – and with her eyes open, so was her vision.

It was unfair, being unable to draw the person she cared deeply for. The moments where she could steal him away and unfuse with Kairi were rare. They enjoyed each other's company and she would leave often to find him, watch over him.

Like she used to.

But the effects were beginning to show.

Where Roxas had disappeared completely within Sora, Naminé was able to separate whenever she wanted. But somehow, her eyesight was the price to pay because of it.

"…W-would you like to head back?"

There was no point in staying. When Naminé made up her mind on what she wanted to draw, she couldn't draw anything else.

That day had ended.

_It was time to head home._

Without a word, she nodded her head slowly and tried getting up. Sora went around picking up the fallen pens and pencils and put them back into their pouch of the bag he had brought; all the while hearing Naminé's sobs, though they were beginning to weaken.

When he was done, he turned back to help her. She was feeling the grass, blindly trying to find a stable object on which to pull herself up. It was much harder to try to find her footing from the ground than sitting on a chair.

"M-maybe I can tr-try again tomorrow."

He went to grab her hands and pull her up to a stand. Once she was standing, she quickly went to rub her eyes. Sora beat her to it.

"Of course! Then I'll…"

He stopped himself, unsure of what to say next. He was still holding her face in his hands; though the tears were gone, he kept rubbing her cheeks. He shook his head.

Naminé was still waiting for him to finish, he realized. And remembering she couldn't see him shake his head, he spoke.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

Climbing on the bike first, he kept it steady while she tried to get on from behind. Her sandals stood firmly on the two metal pegs at the centre of the back wheel. When she was sure she could stand with balance, she leaned forward it to tightly get a hold of Sora's waist then rested her head on his left shoulder. Signalling that she was good to go, he took off at an easy speed so as to not make her fall over.

She was right, the air was more chilly after dark. He never really noticed as he usually wore t-shirts and long-sleeves at night by his mother's demand (command, really) to keep warm. Coming today in a sleeveless top and his trademark red boy shorts, and noticing now for the first time that Naminé always dressed in her white dress with the small straps, he felt the both of them shiver in the wind.

He placed his hand on hers briefly, a silent way of him giving her reassurance and warmth, before placing it back on the handle bar to keep steady. Neither spoke the whole way back.

xXxXx

Naminé looked down at her hands. They were beginning to fade then they suddenly pulsed in a light that brought them back clearly to the way they were. Though she could not see, felt it happen. The pattern had been growing stronger as the hour ticked away. It was time. She was fading back into Kairi. Until morning came, she'd be sleeping back in her other form.

"Already, huh?"

She turned in the direction of his voice. Breathing in deeply, a rush of seawater and sandy fragrances flew up her nose. _The beach_, he'd taken her there for a last stop. She smiled. This was where he always took her when they were done for the day. Sora felt it more promising to spend the last of hours of her day with her when they were together.

'_I've known the feeling.'_

Even today, he didn't understand what she meant by that when she said it a while back. The sounds of the waves crashing against the shore brought him back. They sat in the sand for quite some time, just listening to the ocean and to each other.

"Oh, I wish I could…"

She trailed off. The steady pulse kept vibrating through her body. She was sure that a heartbeat was felt the same way. Sora turned to smile at her.

"You still have time to, you know."

She shook her head. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she placed her hand comfortably in one of her hands.

"No, I don't think I'd finish in time. There's too much to draw, and I 'd want to take it all in."

She let out a small laugh then fiddled with the end of a lock of her hair. Sora went to do the same with his own. It was a habit that caught both of them. A moment past in comfortable silence.

More waves lapped against the shore. A breeze blew by, across their faces and dancing in their hair.

"Sora?"

He turned to look at her. Her misty eyes open and unseeing to the ocean's waters ahead. Her blonde hair swayed around her face gently.

"Do you…do you think that I'll _ever_ be able to draw you again? ...see you again?"

His heart skipped a beat. The way she said that somehow indicated something. Her voice touched a sensitive nerve within him.

He was unable to look away from her face.

She faded like a ghostly image before reappearing briefly. He went again for the second time in one day, to kneel in front of her. Then taking her hand in his left and her chin in his right, he sat there patiently.

--

Every now and then, she'd fade then come back. He'd lose his grip on her when she slowly starts to disappear. Eventually she's so transparent, that his touch goes right through her; but he's quick to catch her again in his hands when she reappears.

He starts to smile sadly as he watches her eyes widen slightly. She begins to take deep breaths suddenly. She fades again and this time, it's more profound.

_She's ready to go._

"What? W-who is-?"

Another fade, then she's back.

_Only a few more._

He sits there waiting still.

"Sora? …Sora!"

Her eyes brighten behind the blind orbs. He's still smiling. She fades then comes back.

"It's you!….I can.."

Quickly before she fades again, he lifts her chin, raising her head. He knows she'll be gone after this. Sora closes his eyes then presses a kiss to her forehead. Naminé's eyes close in pleasure.

She beings to fade, and his smile never faults.

"I …finally remember your face."

Then she's gone. But Sora knows when she wakes tomorrow, his face will be the only one she can't seem to find again.

_And we'd do it again._

--

--

_The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen, heard or even touched_

_- they must be felt with the heart._

--

--

Thanks and don't forget to review! :)

Time duration: 4h30min. with a word count of 3,763 words


End file.
